Nasza nowa droga
by kimi88
Summary: Bo kiedy wszystko zaczęło się walić, jedna decyzja miała uchronić ich od rozpadu.
1. Chapter 1

Hej wszystkim. Bardzo przepraszam że tak długo nic nie publikowałam. Oto moje nowe opowiadanie, mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba.

Postacie z anime i mangi Naruto nie należą do mnie. Jedynie ta historia jest moja. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tego opowiadania, jedynie satysfakcję.

**Summary**: Bo kiedy wszystko zaczęło się walić, jedna decyzja miała uchronić ich od rozpadu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

To było oczywiste od samego początku. Kakashi zauważył to już pierwszego dnia gdy zobaczył swoją nową drużynę. Ciemność okalała każdego jej członka. Hokage mógł się łudzić że ta trójka zostanie kolejnymi lojalnymi shinobi Konohy ale on widział jak drużyna 7 oddalała się coraz bardziej. Był to powolny lecz nie przerwany proces, który miał zakończyć się tragedią. Egzamin na chunina był krokiem milowym w tym procesie. Przeklęta pieczęć Orochimaru, pierwsze uczucie prawdziwego terroru i bezradności, ironicznie zbliżyło jego uczniów do siebie i jednocześnie oddaliło od wioski. Później było już tylko gorzej. Śmierć Hokage i pojawienie się Itachiego w wiosce pogłębiło, głębokie już rany w sercach drużyny 7. Fakt że od początku nie byli traktowani jak inni genini wcale nie pomagał. Jinchuuriki kyuubiego, ostatni członek klanu Uchiha i dziewczynka z rodziny cywili. Jego dzieci miały praktycznie wielkie czerwone znaki nad głowami, wyróżniające ich z pośród pozostałych geninów. Lada moment jego drużyna kompletnie się rozpadnie.

Naruto był traktowany jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Śmierć Trzeciego Hokage dała mieszkańcom wioski praktycznie wolną rękę by go atakować. Werbalnie czy też fizycznie. W ciszy znosił ból i udawał że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było. Ludzie posyłali mu nienawistne spojrzenia i wypowiadali okrutne słowa, wielu otwarcie życzyło mu śmierci. Jedynie mała garstka była po jego stronie. Blond włosy chłopiec znajdywał ukojenie jedynie w chwilach spędzonych ze swoją drużyną, jakkolwiek dysfunkcyjna by ona nie była, i z ich senseiem. Nie był również ślepy na cierpienie dwójki jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Sakura przestawała radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. Coraz częściej kłóciła się ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy nie potrafili zaakceptować jej decyzji o zostaniu kunoichi. Myśleli że to dziecięcy kaprys, który skończy się kiedy tylko zobaczy okrucieństwo świata shinobi. Stało się jednak inaczej. Okrutna prawda otworzyła jej oczy i sprawiła że Sakura stała się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana. Chciała być silna by ochronić jej chłopców. Szkoda że nikt tego nie dostrzegał. Nikt w nią nie wierzył z wyjątkiem jej drużyny.

Jednak to Sasuke oddalał się najbardziej. Traumatyczne spotkanie z Orochimaru zostawiło głębokie rany w jego psychice. A kompletna porażka w walce z Itachim doprowadziła go do granicy. Był zbyt słaby, po tylu latach ciężkiego treningu wciąż był za słaby. W wiosce czuł się jak w więzieniu, ograniczony i zmuszany do wykonywania tych bezużytecznych misji, kiedy wszystko co chciał robić to trenować. Pieczęć na jego szyi przypominała mu jednak że ma alternatywę. Musi tylko zostawić wszystko inne za sobą.

Srebrnowłosy shinobi przemierzał ulice Konoha gakure. To był ten dzień, zdecydował kierując się do wieży Hokage. Nowo nominowana na tą pozycję Tsunade była zdecydowanie zaskoczona kiedy go zobaczyła.

- _Kakashi? Czy coś się stało? To nie w twoim stylu pojawiać się bez zapowiedzi_. Mówiąc to Hokage patrzyła na niego z niepewnością.

- _Hokage sama chciałbym prosić o specjalną misje dla drużyny 7._

_- O czym ty mówisz Kakashi. Wiesz dobrze że w obecnej sytuacji musimy się skupić na odnowie wioski._

- _Z całym szacunkiem Tsunade sama ale obawiam się, że jeżeli nic nie zrobimy, Konoha straci trójkę obiecujących shinobi_. Odparł z determinacją patrząc kobiecie w oczy.

- _Co masz namyśli_? Zapytała z rosnącym niepokojem.

- _Sasuke i Naruto duszą się w wiosce. Jak tak dalej pójdzie uciekną a my nic nie będziemy mogli z tym zrobić. Nie mam również wątpliwości że Sakura pójdzie z nimi. _

_Ona także czuje się przytłoczona całą sytuacją. Bycie niedocenianą i traktowaną z pobłażaniem przez wzgląd na jej pochodzenie, sprawia że Sakura czuje coraz większą niechęć do wioski.  
><em>

- _Więc co proponujesz? Nie sądzę żeby zwykła misja po za wioską coś tutaj pomogła._ Odparła zmęczona. Zdawała sobie bowiem sprawę z tego że srebrnowłosy jounin ma rację.

- _Chciałbym prosić o wyznaczenie drużyny 7 na wieloletnią misję wywiadowczą_.

* * *

><p>Oto pierwszy chapter mojego fanfiction. Mam nadzieje że komuś się podobał. Następny rozdział ukaże się niebawem.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Naprawdę przepraszam że tak długo. Oto nowy rozdział.

Słowa pisane kursywą są myślami bohaterów.

Manga i anime Naruto nie należy do mnie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lojalność. Czym jest lojalność gdy ludzie odwracają się od jednego ze swoich. Czym jest lojalność jeśli wszyscy próbują zmusić cię do zrobienia czegoś w brew twojej woli. Czym jest lojalność jeśli jesteś dla innych tylko marionetką przeznaczoną pewnemu celowi. Prawdziwa lojalność nie istnieje. To tylko ładne słowo, którego dzieci uczą się w akademii. Idea której każdy powinien się podporządkować i nie zadawać pytań. Dla shinobi lojalność stanowi fundamentalne prawo. Istnieją tylko dwa typy shinobi, ci którzy są lojalni i ci którzy zdradzili swoich braci. Zdrajcy nie mają żadnych praw. Zdrada karana jest śmiercią. Czasami jednak zdrada to jedyny sposób na uzyskanie prawdziwej wolności.

Kakashi Hatake był lojalny wobec wioski ale jeszcze bardziej lojalny był wobec swojej drużyny. Jego dzieci, jak szybko zaczął myśleć o nich jako o swoich, były dla niego najważniejsze. Nie mógł więc pozwolić by zostały skrzywdzone jeszcze bardziej, co nie wątpliwie miało by miejsce bez żadnej interwencji. Nic dziwnego więc że stojąc w tym momencie przed Hokage, nie odczuwał lęku lecz satysfakcję z podjęcia słusznej decyzji. Oczywiście na wypadek gdyby Hokage nie zaakceptowała jego prośby, miał obmyślony plan lub dwa. Na szczęście jednak, w tym dniu kiedy ważyły się losy drużyny 7, Tsunade sama zdawała się być po jego stronie.

„Przepraszam czy możesz powtórzyć Hatake?". A może jednak nie do końca.

„Chcesz żebym wysłała trójkę geninów na wieloletnią misję wywiadowczą? Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo są utalentowani, taka misja to dla nich za dużo".

„Z całym szacunkiem Hokage sama, niemniej jednak uważam że to jedyny sposób by moja drużyna się nie rozpadła". Odparł z determinacją widoczną w jego jedynym widocznym oku. _To jedyny sposób, nie ma innego wyjścia _pomyślał.

Blond włosa kobieta patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwile w kompletnej ciszy, szukając czegoś. I chyba w końcu to znalazła gdyż zrelaksowała się i z delikatnym uśmiechem odparła:

„W porządku. Zaufam ci w tej sprawie Kakashi, w końcu to twoja drużyna i ty znasz ich najlepiej. Jednakże…". Oczywiście nic nie może być takie proste.

„Oczekuje miesięcznych raportów z ich postępów oraz użytecznych informacji, które Konoha będzie mogła wykorzystać". Spojrzała na niego poważnie, po czym znacznie delikatniejszym tonem odparła: „Nie pozwól żeby coś im się stało, mimo że znam ich krótko naprawdę polubiłam te dzieciaki".

Siwowłosy Jounin mentalnie odetchną z ulgą. _Było blisko_. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć na głowie oddziału ANBU, a ucieczka z wioski z ostatnim potomkiem klanu Uchiha i jinchuurikim Kyuubiego z pewnością by to zagwarantowała. Teraz zostało mu tylko poinformować jego dzieciaki. Były członek elitarnej jednostki ANBU uśmiechnął się i choć uśmiech ten schowany był pod maską, Tsunade doskonale wiedziała o jego istnieniu. Ktoś inny mógłby stwierdzić że ta misja to szaleństwo. Ktoś inny próbowałby rozwiązać problem w mniej kontrowersyjny sposób. I najprawdopodobniej ktoś inny poniósł by klęskę. Na szczęście on nie był kimś innym. On był senseiem drużyny 7 i doświadczonym shinobi. Kakashi Hatake był zdeterminowany by ocalić swoją drużynę, niezależnie od konsekwencji które przyjdzie mu zapłacić.

Gdy wszystkie formalności zostały zakończone, pożegnawszy się, mężczyzna udał się na poszukiwania trójki dzieci. Jego pierwszym przystankiem był Ichiraku ramen. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami znalazł tam znajomą blond czuprynę.

„Nie powinieneś się tak obżerać Naruto, to bardzo niezdrowe". Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

„K-k-kakashi sensei!". Blond włosy chłopiec niemal spadł z krzesła słysząc głos swojego sensei tuż za sobą.

„Co tu robisz sensei? Czy coś się stało? A może to nowa misja?". Spytał z nadzieją w głosie.

„Cóż w zasadzie masz rację. Chodzi o misję. Za 20 minut przy moście, wyjaśnię wszystko odnośnie naszej nowej misji". I nim niebieskooki mógł coś odpowiedzieć, Kakashiego już nie było.

Naruto westchnął przyzwyczajony już do zachowania swojego sensei. _Cały sensei_. Pokręcił głową po czym, odwrócił się w stronę sprzedawcy i zawołał:

„Jeszcze jedna porcja staruszku! Nie mam pojęcia jak długa będzie ta misja więc muszę się najeść!"

_Mam nadzieje że to jakaś interesująca misja_. Niebieskooki chłopiec nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo interesująca czeka go misja.

Chwile potem jadł już swoją 9 porcję.

W tym czasie srebrnowłosy mężczyzna poszukiwał reszty swojej drużyny. Znalezienie Sasuke nie zajęło mu zbyt długo. Nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem znalezienie młodego Uchihy na polu treningowym. Chłopiec nie dawał sobie chwili wytchnienia, pomimo że dopiero został wypisany ze szpitala. Czasami ciężko było powiedzieć kto jest bardziej lekkomyślny Sasuke czy Naruto_. A może oboje_. Z westchnięciem, mężczyzna zeskoczył z drzewa które okupował i podszedł do swojego ucznia. Sasuke obrócił się w jego kierunku gotowy do ataku. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku gdy zdał sobie sprawę kto przeszkodził mu w treningu.

„Ach mój ulubiony student ciężko trenuje kiedy powinien się oszczędzać."

„Kakashi. O co chodzi, jestem zajęty." _Lepiej żeby to było ważne_. Jak zwykle bardzo rozmowny.

„No tak powód dla którego tu jestem. Drużyna 7 dostała nową misję, zbiórka za 20 minut przy moście. Nie spóźnij się."

Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską na widok zirytowanej twarzy swojego podopiecznego. _Zmienisz zdanie kiedy dowiesz się co to za misja_. _Ta misja to ostatnia szansa. Nie zmarnuje jej,_ nawet jeśli musiałby poświęcić swoją lojalność wobec wioski, ochroni swoich podopiecznych.

Z tą radosną myślą zniknął zanim czarnowłosy chłopiec zdołał zadać jakieś pytanie. Dwóch z głowy, został jeszcze jeden. Jego jedyna uczennica, gdzież ona może być. 10 minut później Kakashi nie powinien być zaskoczony że znalazł Sakure w bibliotece ślęczącą nad jakimś zwojem. Jounin podszedł do stolika okupowanego przez dziewczynę. Fakt że była ona tak zaabsorbowana zawartością zwoju że nawet go nie zauważyła, zdecydowanie go nie zadowolił. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować.

„Sakura"

„Ach Sensei! Wystraszyłeś mnie."

„Jesteś ninja Sakura. Powinnaś zawsze być czujna. Nigdy nie wiesz gdzie czai się wróg."

„Przepraszam sensei. To się nie powtórzy. Ale tak właściwie czemu tu jesteś sensei?"

„Za 10 minut zbiórka drużyny 7 przy moście. Mamy nową misję."

Dziewczyna wyraźnie była zaskoczona tą nagłą misją, ale przytaknęła i zanim zdołała o coś zapytać jego już nie było. _Cały sensei, znika zanim zdążysz o cokolwiek zapytać. Jedna wydawał się niezwykle poważny. Ciekawe co to za misja. _Dziewczyna szybko ruszyła na miejsce spotkania, pełna pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Dokładnie o czasie cała drużyna 7 była w umówionym miejscu. Dokładnie cała.

_Kakashi sensei jest o czasie? To nie możliwe. _Cała trójka myślała tak samo.

„Sensei to niesamowite, w ogóle nie jesteś spóźniony" odparła jedyna kunoichi w drużynie. Jednak na widok niezwykle poważnego spojrzenia swojego sensei wszyscy spoważnieli.

„Co to za misja sensei?" Zapytał blondwłosy.

„ Nasza misja będzie polegać na zdobyciu jak największej ilości użytecznych informacji o innych wioskach. Szczególnie Ame i Oto. To bardzo trudna misja i ma rangę S…"

„Ranga S ?! Nareszcie poważna misja."

„Naruto daj mi skończyć. A więc jak już mówiłem jest to misja rangi S. Oznacza to że gdy dzisiaj opuścimy wioskę nie wrócimy przez najbliższe 3 lata albo i dłużej. Oczywiście podczas trwania tej misji przejdziecie ciężki i bardzo trudny trening aby być w stanie ją wypełnić."

Po tych słowach nastała głucha cisza.

* * *

><p>Kolejny rozdział opublikowany. Mam nadzieję że się wam podoba. Ach no i dziękuję za komentarze. Komentarze karmią wenę. Naprawdę.<p> 


End file.
